


Lonely

by Superwholockcifer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholockcifer/pseuds/Superwholockcifer
Summary: Everything was just fine, perfect even, until the bad thing happened, one little thing that changed scotts life forever, as more bad things follow, Scott finds himself in a deep hole with no energy left to even try to get back out





	1. Change and everything with it

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, tags will be added as I go on, as will more characters original and not. If you read, please comment! Tell me what you think!

_William Scott hamish Watson_ _was a normal boy, in the beginning._ He lived in a rather nice family, with his two fathers, Sherlock and john, and their neices, twins, sherean and sherrain. He was born has a perfect cross between his two fathers. Getting Sherlock blue eyes and curly hair but getting johns nose and blond hair. Everything was perfect, he had a loving family, a warm home, comfortable clothes, lovely food, and all the toys he could ask for! Not to mention the books! All different sizes and colours! It was a wonderful, a dream even. But every dream has a wake up call. He was two when it happened, and through most people don't remember when their that young, but he could and he remembered that day like it was yesterday. The day of reckoning. 

He'd woken up that day, but later then usual, he was used to waking up and 6:30 everyday to sherean making coffee. He mind seemed to run on clockwork he'd thought one day as he'd tiresomely sat at the table. He wandered into the living room to find her gone. She'd taken her Sherlock style coat and scarf has she did anytime she left for a case, that wasn't odd, she left for cases often, but before coffee? Now that was odd. But being so young, Scott didn't think much of it at the time. She probably just went somewhere else to get coffee, that's not too odd, people do that all the time. He climbed up onto a chair and waited for someone to wake up. He was hungry but to small to get anything on his own, at least, with out hurting himself. He'd tried. It was about half an hour before Sherlock awoke,john wasn't with him, letting Scott know he'd let his father sleep in. Sherlock looked at Scott. "Where's Sherean, do you know?" Scott mutely shook his head and Sherlock sighed. "She must be on a case, hungry?" Scott nodded this time, still not speaking even though he knew how. Sherlock didn't bother to ask what Scott wanted, just handed him an apple and sat down, most likely to think about some case or weather sherean was ok. Scott hoped she was, she was really nice to him and he loved her. He would sit there for hours, Scott knew. Hiding away in his mind castle or palace or whatever, Scott never could remember the wording Sherlock used for anything. So Scott wonder away to play with his toys and read his soft colourful books. He could read the bigger books but the colourful ones were much more fun.

it was about an hour before the phone rang. Scott, choosing to be nosey, slipped into the hallway to listen because he knew Sherlock always kept his phone on speaker. It was the man who gave the cases, lestrad? Scott was never very good with names.

"She's on a roof downtown!" The mans voice was oddly panicked, scared, but why?

"What? Who?" Sherlock responded.

"sherean! I gave her a case, she's on a roof downtown, looks like she's going to fall! No one can get to her, maybe you can."

sherlock quickly hung up and grabbed his coat and scarf. John walked out. "What's going on Sherlock?" Sherlock chose not to respond, just gave Scott a quick kiss on the four head before rushing out. Little did either of them know, that was the last kiss Scott would ever get from his father.

 


	2. The start of bad things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything was just fine, perfect even, until the bad thing happened, one little thing that changed scotts life forever, as more bad things follow, Scott finds himself in a deep hole with no energy left to even try to get back out

Scott's fathers had been gone for about two hours before Mrs.Hudson, the landlady, had found Scott all alone in his play pen. The playpen was simple, he could get out easily but he didn't want to, he sat reading the big books to his teddy. Teddy was his best friend. His only friend come to think of it. Mrs.hudson had picked him up, causing him to drop the book. He stared at her because the book was on the dirty floor, they pages bent slightly, like a book should never be, but she didn't pick it up. Something was wrong, he knew now. Mrs. Hudson walked out the door and handed him over to molly hooper, Scott kicked slightly, he liked molly and all but he was worried, mrs.hudson looked so upset, he just wanted to read to his teddy, that's all he wanted.

molly got in lestrade's car and Scott was driven to the morge. Molly was hugging him and petting his hair the whole way, which only upset Scott more, why was molly comforting him? Was she doing it for him or for herself? What was going on? He stared up at her with worried tearful eyes and she stared back with eyes just the same and tried to smile. 

She carried him out of the car and inside where a crying john took him into his arms and hugged him tight. Scott watched in confusion. Truthfully, he was a little scared, what happened? What was wrong? He kicked and whined. He wanted his teddy, of whom had been abandoned on the playpen floor with his book. John kissed his forehead.

"where's daddy?" Scott asked simply when he was sure he had his father attention. What if his father was gone? Left them to go to a better place? That happened to a girl in a book he'd read once but with her 'mother'. Scott still wasn't sure what a mother was.

John gave him a sad smile "he's just in the other room, but he needs some time alone"

"where sherry?"was scotts next question. Sherry was his nickname for sherean due to how much trouble he had with the long e sound in her name.

"she's......she's in a better place" john answered as he choked back tears. So it wasn't his father that had left them. It was her. Scott clinged to his father. He wanted to go home and read to teddy. 

After a moment, Sherlock entered the room, eyes wet from the tears. Molly tried to comfort him but he simply walked past her, walking out and magically calling a cab, john got in with Scott in his arms. They drove away in silence, Sherlock never once looking at his son once.

 

* * *

The next few days were about the same as the cab ride: quiet and sad. Sherlock didn't say anything to anyone about anything. There was no more 6:30 am coffee to awake Scott but he woke up at that time anyways. Today, he was all dressed up. He was sitting in johns lap with teddy tight in his arms. Sherry was laying asleep in a box at the front of the room but everyone was crying and standing up and talking about her like she wasn't there, but she was! She was just asleep. John said she was in a better place but she was just sleeping, Scott could wake her up, he was sure.

After a bit, everyone stopped talking and Scott silently slipped off his fathers lap. Teddy in his arms he pulled a chair over to her box and climbed on top, standing before her he gently shook her shoulder.

"wake up, sherry, it's almost tea time"

when she didn't awake he tried again. And again. Why wasn't she waking up? She was normally such a lightly sleeper. Soon his gentle pushes and light words became full on shakes and screams 

" **WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!** " Everyone was watching him, he could feel it. He'd dropped teddy at some point, hot tears were falling down his cheeks. John came over and scooped Scott into his arms, holding him tight and fighting tears of his own. Molly gave him back his teddy.

 

 

 

sherean never woke up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't done, but once again, I can't find out how to save it has a draft I'll work on it. Sorry, tags will be added as I go on, as will more characters original and not. If you read, please comment! Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm really scared about what people think of my stories, so if you could give me a kudos or just comment if you liked it that would really make my day. Thank you!!


End file.
